


Tequila For Steve!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cap, do you want some Patron?” Clint happily chirps at the other blond while holding a bottle up in the air. Short fic. and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila For Steve!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I saw a bottle of Patron in my pantry and this is what I came up with. Man, I'm really starting to like the idea of Clint and Peter together! Is it just me or does anyone else like the idea of these together? lol Enjoy!

“Hey, Cap, do you want some Patron?” Clint happily chirps at the other blond while holding a bottle up in the air.

Blinking at the bottle, Steve cautiously asks “Um…Patron? What exactly is that?”

“What?! You don’t know what Patron is? Oh man, there is so much for you to learn, Cap!” Turning to his other teammate slash drinking buddy for the evening, Clint asks Luke, “Can you believe Steve doesn’t know what Patron is?”

“Hey, don’t you think it would have been weirder if Cap knew what Patron was?” Luke says as he grabs the bottle from Clint and starts to pour some tequila into his shot glass. The thought of Steve knowing what Patron is gives him the chills.  

Thinking about Luke’s words, Clint nods his head in agreement and says, “You know what? You have a fucking good point right there. Well, Steve, it looks like it’s your lucky day!” Grabbing an empty shot glass from somewhere, Clint pours tequila into it once Luke is done filling his up. Once it’s nice and full, Clint offers it up to Steve who looks at it like it’s going to bite him. “Oh, come on Cap. Its tequila and its really good. You just bring it to your lips and swallow it all in one go. Here, take this. By the way, you haven’t had tequila before, right?”

Sighing, Steve decides to remind his teammates something they may have forgotten about him. “You know I can’t get drunk, so I would just be wasting alcohol. And no, I can’t say that I have before. This will be my first time taking tequila.”

Both Luke and Clint laugh out loud and brought their shot glasses up in the air with Clint still holding Steve’s in his other hand. “We know you can’t get drunk, Cap. We just want you to join us” Luke says, smiling.

Clint nods his head and adds “Plus I want you to take your first shot of tequila with us!”

“How can I say no to that?” laughing softly, Steve takes the offering shot and holds it up in the air mimicking Luke and Clint. They click the tips of their shot glasses with each other and both Luke and Clint say at the same time “To Cap!” which makes Steve smile. All three of them gulp their shots and chuckle as the liquid goes down their throats.

“So how was it, Cap? Was it good?” Luke questions, placing his and Steve’s shot glass on the table.

“Oh, what was good Steve?” a curious voice calls out causing the three males to look at Tony and Peter walking in.

An overly exciting Clint answers before Steve can, “Cap’s not a virgin anymore!”

Silence hits the room and everyone seems to be staring at Clint. “I know. I was there when I took it” Tony says rather calmly. A little too calmly that Clint blinks a few times before quickly shaking his head. Clint may be drunk but he’s not that drunk to overlook the murdering glint in Tony’s eyes. Peter wasn’t joking when he said something about Tony’s possessive side when it comes to Steve.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Tony! I meant that Cap took his first shot of tequila today is all! His tequila virginity is gone.” Looking away from Tony to Steve, Clint begs “Cap, please keep your boyfriend from killing me!” At the corner of eye, Clint sees Peter walking over to the table. “Do it for me or better yet do it for Peter! You like him better, right?”

Putting some distance between him and Clint, Peter says “Hey, leave me out of this!”

“What? You’re supposed to be my boyfriend! Defend me or something!” What Clint meant by ‘defend me’ is ‘let me hide behind your back’ which Peter isn’t letting him.

Steve decides to save Clint by saying “No one is killing anyone, alright? Tony, come here and take one with me.”

As Steve looks for an empty shot glass for Tony, Tony walks up behind Steve and wraps his arms around his waist. “Oh, trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me later?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows in a very suggestive way over Steve’s shoulder who turns away from him and blushes.

“Tony, please…” a blushing Steve begs while Tony merely chuckles and decides joins him by his side but with an arm still around the other man’s waist. Luke pours all of them some more tequila.

Looking at the older couple and already feeling a cavity forming, Clint turns toward his boyfriend. “How come you don’t blush like that with me? I think it would be cute if you did” he questions, not really jealous or anything like that. He’s just curious, yeah, curious.

Rolling his eyes which is something Peter does own with Clint, says “Because you don’t make a big enough effort to make me blush. That’s on you, not me.”

 


End file.
